Today's the Day
by thecoconutcyclone
Summary: Another silly stream of consciousness fic. MakoAmi Remember it's all in good fun!


Note: Another silly stream of consciousness fic. These seem to be becoming a habit of late. This one is sort of a prequel to Love and Head Trauma but you don't need to have read/be familiar with that one to read this. I really just wanted an excuse to play with Makoto for a bit…I promise to return her unscathed!

Today's the Day

By Thecoconutcyclone

Today's the day. Yes today, today I'm going to do it. Its time and today is time and I'm going to do it today, yup today. Oh god I think I'm going to be sick.

Arg…get it together Kino! You've stared down the most evil beings in the universe without blinking. You've died and been reborn countless times. You've eaten Usagi's cooking! You can tell your best friend that you're in love with her.

No I can't. No I can't. Not today. Tomorrow, today is Monday after all and nothing good ever happens on Mondays. Tomorrow will be better or Friday…good shit always happens on Fridays. 

No, this has got to stop. I've been in love with her since we were fourteen. It's past time that I told her how I felt. She's not going to be around forever. Well, she might be. Senshi do live for a long time. Look at Setsuna you'd never tell by looking at her that she's well over a thousand. She's aged really well, really, really well. Oh don't go there brain. Get back on track, Senshi live a long time. So Ami will probably be around for a while, which probably means that I could wait till Friday to tell her.

But what if some new cataclysmic evil shows up Thursday afternoon? Then I'd be screwed. And that would be just my luck too. I'd get all psyched up to tell her and then bam some sissy boy with weird hair would show up demanding the Silver Crystal from the Moon Princess. He'd go off all "bring it to the Tokyo Tower or I will kill this conveniently placed tour bus full of nuns and orphans." Mamoru would probably get brainwashed again, dump poor Usagi and then go around town dressed in a sheet calling himself the Moon Goon or something equally stupid. We'd head off to stop sissy boy and before I could get one good fight in we'd all die again and then I'd have to wait even longer to tell her because my brain gets all funky after being brought back from the dead and it would just be all wrong.

No, I have to tell her tonight. We're having dinner together already anyway. Besides I told Haruka yesterday that I was going to tell her tonight. Don't want her accusing me of being a coward. God she'd never let me live that down. "Big bad Makoto's afraid of her little blue kitten." Gah…if only to spare myself the teasing, I have to tell Ami tonight.

Hey, what am I worried about anyway? This is Ami. She's one of the sweetest people I know, unless you score higher than her on a test, which is something I am in no danger of doing, so everything should be fine. Even if she doesn't feel the same way…

That's a depressing thought. I mean it's possible but that doesn't mean its not depressing. It's probably likely; she's never really said anything about if she feels this way about me or even if she's capable of feeling this way for a woman. There was that whole Urawa thing…they seemed pretty cozy at one point. Urge to wound things increasing…stupid Urawa putting his stupid hands on my Ami...

_Crack!_

Shit, I just bought that chair! Stupid Urawa…

Of course that was years ago, I don't think she's even spoken to him in a while. I don't think she has any feelings for him still, and she hasn't really been with anyone since. But wouldn't she have said something by now if she had feelings for me? Damn, I really liked that chair.

Then again I've never said anything to her about my feelings. But just because I've hidden mine doesn't mean that she's hidden hers…assuming she has feelings. Well, of course she has feelings. But what are those feelings? Is she feeling feelings for me? Arg…I'm not good at this stuff. Maybe I should just forget it. She's my best friend. I don't want to screw that up. And what about our duty? What if I tell her and then things get all awkward? It could affect our "working relationship." That would put Usagi at risk, which is something I would never do intentionally. Our princess means so much more than me or my silly needs. 

But then again if I've learned one thing from Usagi it's that love is the strongest force in existence. Love is worth fighting for and Kino Makoto has never run from a fight.

That's it I'm telling her! I'm never going to know if I don't talk to her about it. Hell, I can talk to plenty of other people about it why not her? Come to think of it Setsuna was fairly supportive when I told the Outers about my plans yesterday. That's got to be a good sign right? She knows the future, why would she push me to tell Ami if it was going to turn out bad? Yeah, she must've known that I'd get all nervous for no reason so she was giving me a little push. Setsuna is a great friend and a looker too…stop that brain!

It's decided then; as soon as Ami gets here I'm going to sit her down my new chair. Wait…on the sofa…stupid Urawa…and I'm going to tell her that I love her. And things are going to be fine. She'll blush or do something equally cute like get hives, hives cute? Damn, have I got it bad. Anyway, she'll be cute and she'll tell me that she loves me too and then mmmm…

It's kinda hot in here. I should open a window or something before she gets here. This is going to work out just fine. Yup, just fine. Because today's the perfect day!

Knock Knock 

Friday, Friday is the perfect day…

Ah the silliness continues. There's something about in class boredom, which pushes me to write. Short but hopefully sweet. And hopefully you all enjoyed. Until next time remember that thecoconutcyclone owns nothing and that thousand year old time guardians are quite hot! Stop that brain…bad brain! 


End file.
